Baby Clothes
by Shayla17
Summary: Fanfic for the NBC show The New Normal. Just a quick deleted scene from episode 3. David isn't happy that Bryan went back on his word. WARNING: practice of domestic discipline, i.e. M/M spanking of adult. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**So this story is just a really quick deleted scene from the third episode of _The New Normal_, "Baby Clothes_."_ David just sounded so stern when he was telling Bryan he had to take back the clothes, and it sort of sparked this. WARNING: For the purposes of this story, David and Bryan have a relationship that practices domestic discipline. So, yes, there is spanking. If you don't like that, please do not read any further. For the rest of you... enjoy! And let me know if I should write more of these.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Allison Adler. **

"Oh, Shania, that would be your mom outside," David said, spotting Goldie through the kitchen window. "We've got an appointment today."

"Great!" she said, hopping down from her place at the table. "Let's go!"

"You go on ahead... we'll meet up with you in a few minutes..." Shania shrugged and made her way out.

As soon as he was sure Shania was out of the house, David crossed his arms and looked at his overzealous boyfriend, who had made his way back to the pile of baby clothes on the table.

"Bryan."

Bryan immediately froze, recognizing David's unmistakable "you're in trouble" tone. He closed his eyes for a second before turning to his boyfriend with a small, contrite smile on his face. "Yes Dear?"

"Don't give me that," David walked over and gave Bryan a look. "What was our agreement about buying things for the baby?"

"I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this," Bryan said, a pout creeping onto his face. "I'm just trying to be happy... what's wrong with that?"

"Stop it." David instructed, his face stern. "There's nothing wrong with being happy and excited about the baby. But we had an agreement. I asked you, kindly, not to buy things for the baby until we did all the tests. You said yes. You know perfectly well what happens when you break promises to me."

"I thought we already sorted this out!" Bry protested. "You're making me take it all back! Isn't that punishment enough?"

David sighed and took his boyfriend's hands in his. "When we got serious and moved in together, you came to me-"

"Ugh," Bryan groaned. "Spare me the lecture, David! Do we really have to go through this _every single time_?"

"Yes!" David replied. "Because every single time _you_ protest going through with it! Now... when we moved in together, you came to me with an arrangement that you thought you needed. I agreed to it because I love you, and want to help you in any way I can. And it has helped, hasn't it?"

Bryan grudgingly nodded, staring at the floor.

"As I recall there is a rule about going back on your word..." David gently lifted his boyfriend's chin so he would look at him. "What's the punishment for that?" Bryan sighed.

"A spanking..." he reluctantly admitted.

"That's right," David nodded. "Now, honey... I always tell you that if you don't feel comfortable with this arrangement anymore or feel like you don't need it... we can stop. And if you truly think I'm being unfair... there's always the safe word..."

"I'm not going to use the safe word." Bryan huffed. "But do we have to do this right now? We have an appointment to get to..."

"This won't take very long." David assured him, proud that his boyfriend wasn't putting any real effort into his protests. He knew that if he didn't take care of this, Bryan would feel guilty. It may take a few days... but he would. And he hated to see the guy he loved, the guy who was normally so confident, beat himself up. Bryan needed this. And he was proud that he was able to recognize it... even if he did so with some reluctance.

"Come on," David kissed his forehead. "Let's take care of this real fast, and then we can go."

Bryan sighed, resigned, and took David's hand, letting him lead him to their bedroom. David took a seat on the bed, and gently pulled Bryan over his lap.

"What if you change your mind?" Bryan asked, unable to help himself from making one more effort to save his butt. "What if you find some adorable something that you can't let our baby live without? Then you become a hypocrite, and this punishment will be all for naught."

David rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's final attempt to get out of this.

"Buying the clothes isn't what this is about, and you know it." He said sternly, resting his hand on Bryan's back. "Tell me what this is about, Bry."

"I went back on my word. I told you I wouldn't do something, and then I did it anyway." Bryan sighed. "Had to try..."

"Well it was a nice try." David lifted his hand and brought it down with a sharp smack to his boyfriend's clothed backside. Bryan yelped, caught be surprise. Usually David bared him for a spanking. But seeming as this was a pretty small infraction, he decided to go a little easier on him.

David spanked in silence, covering Bryan's backside in quick, stinging swats. After he'd laid down a dozen or so, and Bryan's legs were starting to twitch, he stopped, resting his hand on his boyfriend's slightly warmed rear end.

"You know what you did was wrong," David lectured. "And I hope we don't have to have this conversation again anytime soon because I won't be this lenient next time. Clear?"

"Yes, David," Bryan replied, nodding enthusiastically. David smiled slightly, and gave his boyfriend one last SMACK before letting him up.

Immediately after he stood up, David pulled him into a quick embrace.

"I'm sorry," Bryan muttered into his shoulder, feeling embarrassed about the short, relatively mild spanking he'd just received.

"You're forgiven." David pulled away and gave his boyfriend a kiss. "Now. Let's go to this appointment so you can see why I want us to hold off on buying things..."

"Yes, Dear." Bryan rolled his eyes, and took David's hand as they went.


End file.
